


Missing

by rikacain



Category: Amnesia: The Dark Descent
Genre: Gen, Minor Character Death, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-12
Updated: 2011-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 18:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikacain/pseuds/rikacain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a success.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing

It was a success.

You were back, back where you belonged away from the dreaded world you had found and made within the stones of the castle. Faces both new and old greeted you along with familiar landscapes - and the glorious, glorious sun you had almost seared into your eyes by trying to contain it in your memories.

She too was still there and had always been; forever waiting patiently as she knew how to. A slight growth in terms of height; a fresh new look – however, she was still the same girl you had known and remembered.

As you pulled her into a hug – contact you had long craved for – you were still blissfully unaware of what was to come.

It came as a slow, creeping shadow; a poison that gnawed but never lethal. You had a vague feeling that you had missed something, obscured by the horrors you committed. Even if you had all that you had asked for, and rightly so, there was something amiss in this life you had come back to.

You think of the man you had shared the castle with. He was acting in desperation, you knew – you both were. Yet he was not the cause. A tinge of regret, yes, but overshadowed by what you had earned.

Perplexed, you let it go.

The answer came a while later, in the form of an obnoxious individual. A flash of red and a flurry of blows later, the said person lay on the floor in his death throes. You shook, knife in hand –

"Paint the lines. Cut the man."

A voice from the past.

As the Vitae slid out, you smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> This work was written with a new style in mind - namely, the second-person PoV. Another aim was to mislead the readers into thinking it was Daniel.
> 
> For those who are still confused - it's Alexander.


End file.
